


inked pain

by fairymark



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee, M/M, Size Kink, Smut, Top Lucas, blowjob, degrading, dirty talking, lumark, tattoo artist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairymark/pseuds/fairymark
Summary: Mark said something so quiet that it didn’t catch Lucas’ attention. The tattoo artist asked him to repeat it again and Mark’s face flushed pink before he said “let me suck your fingers while you ink me” in a meek tone.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 196





	inked pain

"Well.. can you handle badass tatts little boy?" The hunky man sporting a black tank top, biceps filled with tattoos that barely any skin was visible, asked in that deep voice of his.

Mark gulped down the intimidation he was put through in front of the much taller and rather handsome tattoo artist. He was beginning to lose the last bits of confidence he had managed to muster up before entering the parlor. 

Mark decided to stand his ground regardless. "You don't even know me..." The smaller looked for the right term. "... big boy." He added after some consideration. He wasn't going to let this tattoo artist step all over him, especially just after having met him. He's totally capable of getting a badass tattoo, despite his fear of needles. He was here to face his fear after all.

The tattoo artist seemed to be so amused by Mark's comeback even though it was probably so petty and weak. None the less a small lopsided grin played at the corners of the artist’s full lips that Mark just wanted to devour—

"Follow me." The man motioned breaking Mark’s lewd train of thoughts. "I'm Lucas by the way. Not big boy." He added with a teasing wink. Mark contemplated arguing against it since it was actually this Lucas guy who had given him the nick name "little boy" but decided against it. 

"You know it's basic manners to let someone know your name when they tell your theirs." Lucas spoke without looking back as he led the both of them towards a dimly lit room filled with so many framed designs and shelves. 

"Would you ever stop calling me little boy even after I tell you my name." Mark sighed in frustration as he rubbed his temples. This Lucas guy was really getting on his nerves and that's saying something considering Mark isn't easily agitated by anyone. The way he was attracted to the latter wasn’t making Mark’s situation any better. 

"But since I'm a decent person, my name is Mark. Mark Lee." 

Lucas didn't speak after that but simply continued to stay quiet. Mark wished the ground would swallow him for the awkwardness and tension that was so evident between them.

“These are the designs that are most popular. You can look through the albums on the shelves as well. I’ll be back soon...” Lucas instructed Mark calmly but not without adding “little boy” at the end prior to his leave.

Mark wanted to punch the man so badly but he knew Lucas would most probably be able to manhandle him with ease. The thought fed into the throb of his little heart and aching cock but he paid no attention to it. As of now. 

The smaller male flipped through the pages of one of the albums and was mesmerised by the intricate designs on every page. He didn’t want to label them as tattoo as it seemed to somewhat degrade the beauty of it. Art, he thought would be the perfect title to those designs. 

One particular design caught his eyes. It was a silhouette of a small boy walking along side a tiger that was much bigger than him. For some reason that tattoo seemed to speak something to Mark. He felt as if the small boy represented someone who is able to pull off anything beyond their capabilities and that thought settled well with Mark.

“Found something you like little boy?” Mark’s inner peace was soon disturbed by the return of the husky voice and that annoyingly beautiful face the voice accompanied. 

“I’m Mark.” He said it a little firmly only for Lucas to cock one of his perfectly arched eyebrows at him mockingly. Mark was heated to the point he was flushed red. He couldn’t pinpoint whether the blood rush was due to anger or embarrassment. He decided not to find out. 

“That’s actually a fire design you got there.” When Lucas spoke again there was no hint of smug or playfulness that his voice oozed with ever since Mark met the hot tattoo artist. He was being sincere and Mark could feel it.

“It reminded me of myself. Someone so small yet with a strong desire - greed even - to have great abilities. It strikes to me as someone who I aspire to be.” Mark traced his fingers over the design and Lucas simply observed him without saying a word. Mark was too immersed in the design to notice the taller’s intense stare and a small smile tugging on his lips.

When Mark looked up, he was greeted with the most dazzling smile he had ever seen. His mind clouded with so many emotions but two thoughts in particular: 1) Lucas was really fucking handsome 2) Lucas was capable of smiling and not just being an asshole to him. 

Mark smiled back, heart beating a little too fast to his liking. As a result his cheeks tinted pink and he hoped Lucas doesn’t notice it or poke fun of him for it. 

“Not many people get tattoos for a real meaning nowadays. They only care about the aesthetics. When you told me the meaning, I felt so grateful. Thanks for putting a beautiful meaning behind my design.” Lucas spoke with sincerity and Mark nodded with warmth in his eyes. 

“Where do you want the tattoo then, litt.. Mark.” Lucas corrected himself as he watched Mark’s playful glare turn into the cutest smile. The smaller looked like a little kitten, Lucas took a mental note of it as he cleared his throat - most likely his mind. 

“I’m not sure.” Mark pouted, deeply lost in thoughts unaware of Lucas itching to kiss the fuck out of him. “Do you have any suggestions?” 

The tattoo artist gulped. He had done this numerous times. Tattooed numerous customers on the most exposed places and had no trouble to this date. But Mark seemed to drip with this child like innocence that caused a pleasurable ache in Lucas’s heart. He had this strange urge to hold him close and never let go. Lucas was beginning to think he had lost his mind.

“I suggest the front of your tummy. It’d be a pity to ink it somewhere else so small as it speaks bigger meanings just like you said.” Lucas gave his opinion as a professional. 

Mark’s face painted pink in embarrassment for the nth time of having met Lucas. He shyly nodded his head and proceeded take his shirt off as Lucas directed his attention towards the tray of tools he had brought with him. He didn’t want to torture the poor boy with attention to the point of exploding him. He looked so flushed already. 

“Mark, you gonna have to take off your pants too. The tattoo will go slightly lower as well. You can wrap yourself with a towel.” Lucas went to grab a towel as Mark stood there stunned. 

After a few seconds of contemplation, Mark decided to get this tattoo session done with and took off his pants as well. Lucas tried not to pry, yet he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over Mark’s defined stomach, thick thighs and perky ass. He looked so fit and muscular despite being so tiny. It lit the flame of lust inside Lucas but he ignored it for the sake of professionalism.

Mark oblivious to the taller’s thoughts and stares, quickly undressed himself leaving him only in his boxers and socks. He then wrapped the towel around his lower half. His chest and face were already red with all the blood rush. He prayed all the angels that it wasn’t so obvious how flustered he was and that he gets through the session as smooth as possible. 

Lucas was dipping a piece of cotton ball held on tweezers in some kind of dark purplish liquid as Mark lied down on the fully-reclined chair. Mark was so tense now that he was merely a few inches away from the needle he was so scared of. He hoped he was strong enough to handle the pain. 

When the artist returned to the chair, he noticed Mark’s hands fisted besides him and cracked a small smile understandingly. He engulfed Mark’s tiny hand with his giant one in a way of assuring the little male and Mark seemed to relax at that. 

“It’s gonna be ok. You can do it.” He reassured yet again and Mark replied with a sweet smile that conveyed his gratitude. “I’m going to apply some disinfectant first and then some numbing cream. It’s going to be slightly cold at first ok?” 

Mark nodded and bit his lips anticipating the coldness and hissed as soon as the drenched cotton made contact with his burning skin. Soon the coldness was replaced by two warm hands splayed across his exposed skin. Lucas was applying numbing cream all over Mark’s tummy and Mark squirmed under his touch.

When Lucas’ massive hands first made contact with Mark’s feverish skin, he shuddered under the touch. Lucas didn’t fail to notice it but continued with his job, drinking in the small noises of hisses and grunts that left Mark’s mouth. 

Before he knew it, Mark was being lulled into a drowsy state as the needle buzzed painfully on his skin. Lucas’ warm hands somewhat helped distracting Mark with the pain. Hyper aware of the needle’s every little contact point, Mark hissed in pain, blissed out and even slightly turned on. It made him embarrassed - to be turned on by such pain. He prayed that Lucas doesn’t notice his hard on. 

It was bearable at first but as the needle went lower and lower the pain increased tenfold. Mark was sensitive enough already and the constant pointing of the needle against his skin made him dizzy with pain and pleasure. At some point, Mark screamed.

Tears welled his eyes and his skin ached. He wanted this pain to end yet continue. He was stuck between pleasure and pain and it was killing him. The boy was so caught up with his internal battle that he belatedly noticed that the buzzing of the needle had stopped. He opened his eyes to see a clouded image of Lucas hovering above him.

He blinked and a few drops of tears escaped his eyes. He could see Lucas clearly now. He looked so concerned and Mark felt so ashamed. He didn’t want to show his weakness but it was just so painful. It was so good yet so painful. He wished he had more courage and self restraint.

Lucas gently wiped his tears, holding Mark’s face with one hand so dearly. Mark keened into the touch sighing in satisfaction. Lucas stroked his hair reassuringly and Mark sighed again. 

“Mark, you can do this. You did so well. Do you want me to do something? Anything? I’ll help you.” Lucas asked him kindly as Mark looked up at him like a lost puppy. Lucas so badly wanted to kiss the pain away from the smaller but he had a job to finish.

Mark said something so quiet that it didn’t catch Lucas’ attention. The artist asked him to repeat it again and Mark’s face flushed pink before he said “let me suck your fingers while you ink me” in a meek tone.

Taken aback would be an understatement to Lucas’ reaction. He didn’t expect such filthy words to leave the mouth of someone who looked so angelic. It was so hot that Lucas got turned on. 

“Fuck! Yes you can suck my fingers.” Lucas brought his hand near Mark’s mouth and Mark was so quick to lap on the digits like a kitten. 

“Shit you’re so sexy, baby.” Lucas spoke in disbelief as Mark whined around his fingers at the new nickname. Drool ran down his jaw and neck but Lucas only got more horny at the sight.

He decided to focus on the incomplete ink on Mark’s body first before doing anything else. He knew it was going to be one hell of a job with Mark moaning around his fingers.

Lucas so badly wanted to fuck Mark against the same chair he was lying down on. Mark had the audacity to grind onto Lucas’ forearm as he worked on the tattoo with one hand. His other hand was far up the other’s throat already.

“Mark..” Lucas tried to make it a warning but it came out breathy. “Baby please stop grinding on my arm. I cant focus with your hard on rubbing against my arm.”

But Mark seemed to have other plans - the one that didn’t include listening to Lucas. Lucas stopped the needle abruptly and exited the room. Mark whined pathetically at the loss of contact and palmed his erection with the towel on top. He was too turned on to think straight. All he could think about was to have Lucas in him, fucking him senseless or having Lucas’ dick so deep in his throat until he can’t breathe. 

Mark was a moaning mess when Lucas returned with handcuffs and a leather strap. Mark stared at him with wide eyes, yet his stares were dazed with lust. Lucas wasted no time handcuffing his hands and tying the smaller’s legs to the chair so Mark had no room to move. 

Mark whined in complaint but Lucas brushed his hair sweetly. “Mark baby you’re a fucking menace. Let me finish this first and I’ll take care of you.” He kissed Mark’s forehead before entirely focusing on fishing the tattoo like the professional he was. 

Mark remained still after that. He wanted to be a good boy for Lucas. So that Lucas would reward him later. His lustful mind was helpful enough to distract him from the pain.

Within the next half an hour, Lucas successfully finished his tattoo and showed it to Mark by holding a mirror above him. Mark’s eyes lit up with excitement as thanked Lucas for his work.

Lucas wrapped the tattoo with a tight plastic wrap for the healing process and finally released Mark from the handcuffs and straps.

Mark pounced on the taller as if he was starved of attention for years. Lucas laughed loudly at Mark’s antics before lifting him up with ease and settling him against the reclined chair besides them. 

The two feverishly kissed until their lungs ached with lack of oxygen. Their lips swollen, hair disheveled and chests panting, they devoured each other’s ruined images.

The boy with fresh ink on his body whined as Lucas removed the towel tied around Mark’s waist in a knot and kneaded his ass flesh though the boxers. Mark moaned in pleasure finally being touched by the large warm hands of the taller.

“Touch me. Ruin me. Fuck me. Please.” Mark was starting to beg at this point and Lucas enjoyed the sinful words that left the smaller’s pretty little mouth. He wanted to more, he craved for more.

“Say my name, baby.” Lucas growled and Mark shuddered at that husky deep voice. 

“Lucas” Mark whined high earning a satisfactory smirk from the said man. Mark repeated his name like a mantra as Lucas sucked blooming bruises all over Mark’s neck and chest. 

“Tell me what you want Mark.” Lucas asked and Mark was too lost in pleasure to reply back. Lucas slapped the man’s ass, feeling the flesh jiggle a couple more times when Mark didn’t give him a proper reply. “Answer me, slut.”

Mark let out an embarrassingly loud moan at the degrading nick name. Lucas smirked yet again as he was exploring Mark’s sexual kinks. “You‘re such a pain whore aren’t you? You cried back then because you loved the pain. Not because the pain was unbearable. Am I right?” 

Lucas grabbed Mark by his jaw, squeezing his cheeks a little harshly that it would be enough to leave his finger marks. Mark nodded weakly against Lucas’ hold. “Yes I love pain. I’m a pain whore. Please ruin me Lucas.” Mark spoke with so much desperation that it made Lucas’ cock twitch in excitement. 

“Kneel down and open your mouth for me, whore.”

Mark wasted no time kneeling down. Tongue out, eyes shining with lust as he stared at the taller with anticipation. Lucas swore under his breath before taking his hardened length out of his sweats and in front of Mark.

Mark bit his lips before taking the meat in his hand as it stood hot and heavy under his tiny hold. He licked the drops of precum beads that had released on the cock head before sucking the tip.

Lucas threw his head back in pleasure and Mark’s heart swelled with pride as he relaxed his throat and took in the rest of the Lucas’ ginormous length slowly. 

The artist involuntary trusted his hips forward making Mark gag and moan around his cock. Lucas had never felt so aroused before. Mark’s shiny eyes clouded with tears, as his tiny mouth stretched open to accommodate the large cock was such a sight to witness. 

Soon Lucas was throat fucking Mark and the both of them felt so high with pleasure. Lucas slipped out a string of curses in an unknown language to Mark as he unloaded hot ropes of cum deep inside Mark’s throat. Mark hummed in satisfaction as he swallowed the load, milking every last drop of cum from the taller until he practically had nothing left.

Lucas lifted Mark from the ground to kiss him again. He tasted his own cum mixed with Mark’s drool that it turned him on. He got hard again within seconds. His hands roamed all over Mark’s body and as he pushed the man closer to him, he felt Mark’s hardened member through the boxers.

The taller was so focused on giving himself pleasure that he had forgotten to pleasure Mark. He felt like a selfish asshole. He hooked a finger under Mark’s boxer in an attempt to pull out Mark’s cock when his action was halted. 

Mark was met with an confused look from Lucas and so he shyly bit his lips. Lucas was going crazy over how sexy and cute Mark could be at the same time. 

“I want to cum on your cock. I want to cum untouched.”

Lucas didn’t need to be told twice. Within mere seconds, Mark was back on the reclined chair with his ass up in the air. Lucas had pulled down his boxers and fingered him open, missing the prostate on purpose. Mark wanted to cum on his cock and he was going to get what he wanted.

“I’m clean. Just put it in if you’re clean too. I want it raw.” Mark spread open his ass, welcoming Lucas’s cock to his entrance. Lucas was actually going to go crazy. How does someone so perfect like Mark exists. He wondered if all these were a mere dream. He decided that he’d curse his reality another time if it really turned out to be a dream. Right now he wanted to enjoy every second of it. 

With a grunt, Lucas entered Mark’s warm hole. He held the smaller boy up close against his chest as he fucked him senseless. Mark was a blabbering and whining mess as Lucas’ cock brushed against his abused prostate with each thrust.

Lucas basked in the moans and curses that Mark let out as he was being used like a pretty little doll. A whore for Lucas to manhandle however he likes. 

Just as he had wanted, Mark came untouched, staining the tattoo chair white and Lucas followed suit filling the insides of Mark with hot seed for a second time of the night.

Lucas and Mark shared one last kiss. It was much more slower and sweeter than the previous ones they had shared that night. 

“Thank you for today, Lucas” Mark whispered, no energy left within him after an intense session. He soon blacked out from exhaustion.

Lucas cleaned both of them and dressed Mark with clean clothes that he had. Mark’s small frame was engulfed by Lucas’ much larger clothes. He was still blacked out from all the exhaustion. Lucas decided to take the smaller to his place as he assumed Mark wouldn’t mind spending the night. 

The tattoo artist was planning the ways to ask the latter on a date in the morning as he drove them towards his apartment.


End file.
